1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having a content playback function with which, for example, content such as music is played back and an information processing method, and more particularly to a technique by which selection of content can be appropriately performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of songs that can be stored in a portable music playback apparatus is increasing because of the expansion of memory capacity for storing music data. In order to play back music, a user typically makes a display unit display a one-dimensional song list in which, for example, the order of songs is fixed, and then selects a song to be played from the displayed song list.
In addition, selection of a song list is performed by using, for example, a content search function that utilizes folder structure display having a tree structure.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-213531, in order for the user to easily find a piece of content suitable for the user from a lot of content, it is described that an image of a virtual three-dimensional space in which a plurality of display elements related to the content are arranged is displayed. It is also described that the user can select a desired piece of content by moving an instruction position in the virtual three-dimensional space.